bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Hazawa Tsugumi
つぐみ |English Name = Tsugumi Hazawa |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = Second Year First Year (Season 1) |Class = 2-A 1-B (Season 1) |Birthday = January 7 |Gender = Female |Height = 156 cm |Band = afterglow |Position = Keyboardist |Instrument = *Clavia Nord Stage 2 EX Compact *Roland AX-1 Keytar |Zodiac = Capricorn (♑︎) |Blood Type = A |Likes = Her mother's cakes |Dislikes = Black coffee |Hobbies = Collecting bath powder |Image Color = #FFE44F |Seiyuu = Kanemoto Hisako (金元 寿子) |Nickname = Tsugu Tsugu-chan (Hina) Tsugu-chin (Ako)}} Hazawa Tsugumi is a second-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and Afterglow's keyboardist. She is often called "Tsugu" by her friends. Eve works part-time at Tsugumi's family's cafe, and Tsugumi herself also helps out there. She is also the vice president of Haneoka's student council. Appearance Tsugumi has soft brown eyes and chin-length chestnut brown hair in a bob. She has a small side-swept fringe. Her casual attire is feminine with natural colors. Her original band attire is composed of a gold tank-top worn with a black leather vest, along with a black skirt beneath a sheer layer and a pair of gold and black boots. She wears the choker the rest of her bandmates wear. In her current outfit, she switches to soft gold ruffled dress with a black lace petticoat, worn beneath a black hoodie with Afterglow written on it, along with splatter markings. This is paired with her choker and a necklace, a black thigh strap, and black boots with yellow socks. She also wears earrings and an olive headband. Personality Tsugumi views herself as the most normal girl in the band. However, she is a very hardworking and optimistic person who rarely gets discouraged, and her optimism buoys the other members' spirits. She is the one who also pushes the band to do and try different challenges, such as entering the Girls Jam concert eventAfterglow/Band Story, and Tsugumi was even the one to suggest that the girls start a bandAs Evening Clears/Event Story. She can easily get flustered however, and tends to panic or have trouble with dealing with people whom she hasn't met before. Game Interactions A list of characters Tsugumi interacts with in the game. Etymology * Tsugumi (つぐみ), when written in Kanji (鶫), means "thrush" which is a medium-sized songbird that typically have a brown back, spotted breast, and a loud song. Videos Introduction= Trivia *She has been playing the piano for 7 years and keyboard for 3 years. *She is afraid of thunderFile:Loading Screen Comic 24.jpg. *Tsugumi became interested in astrology after going stargazing, and can recall her friends' astrological signs as well as the locationsFile:Loading Screen Comic 21.jpg and mythology of stars and constellationsNight Sky Gazing/Card Story. *Whenever she works hard, the other members of Afterglow tend to say she is being "Tsugurific" (''Tsugutteru ''in Japanese). *She loves dolphins, and especially loves watching dolphin shows at aquariums. **The reason she loves dolphin shows is not only because the dolphins are cute, but also because she thinks it's lovely to see the dolphin and its trainer having a bond of trust.Let's Go! Sunset Adventure/Event StoryForgetting Something Important/Card Story *She is an only child and has stated that she is "kind of envious" of the idea of Tomoe and Ako performing together at home. *She has a bad habit of staying up late reading music and manga. *Similarly to Moca, she loves reading and collecting manga, especially shoujo manga. She also likes watching their movie adaptations.A Quick Detour/Card Story *In the Persona collaboration, her character design is based on NOIR and Milady. *Tsugumi is the only member who refers to her fellow Afterglow members with the "-chan" honorific. References Navigation ru:Хазава Тсугуми Category:Afterglow Category:Characters